la renaissance
by baladin
Summary: suite du descendant des anciens


LA RENAISSANCE

Auteur : Baladin

Genre : aventure, romance

Saison : après la 9

Résumé : c'est la suite du Descendant des Anciens

Disclamer : toujours pas de sous, toujours pour le fun

Note de l'auteur : certains m'ont demandé une suite, cela n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai essayé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente. J'ai malheureusement fait beaucoup plus de clichés, mais faire une suite n'est pas évident. Merci pour les coms et ceux à venir.

Cela fait bientôt 3 mois que les oris ont quitté la galaxie et personne ne sait exactement comment ils ont été vaincus. Thor a prévenu le sgc mais n'a donné aucun détail. Seul sg1 sait la vérité mais comme promis ils se taisent.

Les peuples alliés remercient le ciel d'avoir mit cet « Elu » sur le chemin des oris, une nouvelle légende est née, mais aucun n'a idée de qui « Il » est. Ses apparitions étant aléatoires, personne ne soupçonne un terrien, de plus ses pouvoirs étant tellement grands, il semble hors réalité matérielle.

Durant tout ce temps la vie continue à Cheyenne mountain, les missions sont beaucoup plus calmes, les risques plus faibles permettent de faire de l'exploration une priorité, les nouvelles alliances sont l'objectif visé.

Jack et Sam développent de nouveaux matériels, toujours dans le secret, Jack tient à associer son second à ses créations. Lorsqu'un prototype est au point, ils s'arrangent pour le déposer sur une autre planète, et font en sorte qu'une équipe le découvre. Ils laissent le soin, ensuite, aux scientifiques de la base de découvrir l'usage de cet artéfact. Ils s'amusent beaucoup, leur ingéniosité étant bien au-dessus des qualifications des terriens, ils doivent parfois donner un petit coup de pouce pour que ceux-ci puissent découvrir le pourquoi du comment !

Ils aident beaucoup Daniel également, Sam ayant décidé d'apprendre la langue des anciens afin de pouvoir participer aux échanges de ses deux coéquipiers.

Il n'est pas rare d'entendre des éclats de rire venant du labo de Daniel, mais pratiquement tout le personnel ignore que Jack participe à ces moments de franc plaisir. Tous pensent que Sam a pris de nouvelles directions quant à ces recherches, ils ignorent que le professeur n'est pas celui que l'on peut croire ! En effet, Jack sait se fondre dans le décor, il passe inaperçu lorsqu'il le veut. Même Landry ignore qu'elles sont ses activités, personne ne sait où il se trouve à chaque instant de la journée. Il peut être à la base comme sur une autre planète tout le monde, sauf Sam et Daniel, le pense en semi-retraite. Jack est très patient, chose qui étonne beaucoup Daniel, il a maintenant cette aura de sagesse et de savoir qui le rend accessible à chaque instant. Il est apte à comprendre le problème de ces amis avant même que ceux-ci le formulent. Mais il a aussi cette capacité à feindre qui lui permet de leurrer son monde.

Très souvent, il s'entretient avec Thor, les contacts avec les asgards sont des moments qu'il apprécie énormément. Les « petits gris » étant une source inépuisable de connaissances, lui permettant de diversifier ses centres d'intérêts. Il aime la nouveauté, sa soif de savoir est intarissable, et sa faculté à assimiler de nouveaux concepts assez exceptionnelle.

Il aime également ne rien faire, se balader nez au vent, il a gardé cela de son ancienne existence. Il aime toujours la pêche, et ne se gêne pas pour la pratiquer quand bon lui semble. Seulement maintenant, il n'y a plus que le Minnesota, il peut se rendre sur d'autres planètes, il affectionne particulièrement Ancianna, dont le paysage, la douceur et le calme l'a séduit. Lorsqu'il se rend sur cette planète, toujours à l'insu du sgc, il emmene souvent ses deux amis. C'est son jardin secret, et le reste de sg1 n'y a pas accès, même s'il considère Teal'c comme son frère, il pense que seuls Daniel et Sam peuvent venir ici. Déjà que pour Daniel il s'est posé la question, mais du fait de son ascension, il a ce coté « un peu ancien » qui a fait pencher la balance.

Sam, elle, n'a aucun problème, Ancianna est sa deuxième maison, elle retrouve ses amis avec plaisir, surtout son petit compagnon « ange gardien ». Il est toujours aussi prévenant et attentionné, il n'a pas oublié que Jack lui avait confié Sam pendant leur premier séjour ici, et les souhaits de Jack sont presque des ordres. Donc il s'acquitte de sa tâche du mieux qu'il peut rendant Sam très heureuse de cette complicité.

Ici Jack est un peu différent, il se laisse aller tout le monde sachant qui il est. Cette planète c'est son « nid » ; il parle souvent « ancien », dévoile des capacités à ses amis, capacités si incroyables que Sam et Daniel en restent bouche bée, ils ont l'impression d'être au spectacle d'un grand magicien. Il est incollable sur pratiquement tous les sujets, mais ce qui les étonne le plus sont ses facultés de guérison. Son humour naturel fait des ravages, il se laisse complètement aller, sachant que même s'il commet une erreur cela n'a aucune importance ; ici il est l'Elu, et reconnu comme tel.

Parfois, il s'isole, allant dans un lieu inconnu de tous. Il va à la source, entre en contact avec Zérus, ces moments lui apportent une telle plénitude qu'il ne voit pas passer le temps. La première fois qu'il le fit, Sam et Daniel s'inquiétèrent, car il disparut plusieurs jours, la notion du temps semblait s'abolir. Il a besoin de ces moments de solitude. Il doit réfléchir à sa nouvelle mission, mais cela n'est vraiment pas simple, il sait qu'il devra se dévoiler, révéler ses sentiments, et pour cela il n'est pas encore prêt.

Le général Landry a pris l'habitude de lui demander d'accompagner sg1, de temps à autre, ayant compris que cela fait plaisir à l'équipe entière. La solidarité au sein du groupe est toujours aussi forte, mais la présence de Jack donne une note joyeuse et enthousiaste. Lors des retours de missions une certaine agitation naît, le général O'Neill appréciant toujours autant les visites « aux dictateurs en blouse blanche » et sachant qu'il amuse la galerie avec ses sarcasmes, il en rajoute toujours un peu.

Ils sont tous à l'infirmerie devisant gaiement, lorsque l'alarme retentit.

S – docteur, puis-je y aller ?

Dr – bien sur, Colonel. Vous aussi Messieurs, avant que vous me le demandiez !!

C'est au pas de course qu'ils se dirigent d'un seul homme vers la salle de commande.

St – Nous recevons un code, mon général. C'est un ancien code tock'ra !

L – ouvrez l'iris, alerte en salle d'embarquement.

Jack s'éloigne de la salle de contrôle, il se met en retrait dans la salle d'embarquement se concentrant afin que personne ne le remarque ; il veut parer à toute éventualité, si c'est une menace il réagira et l'éliminera avant même que quiconque ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Anise franchit la porte. Elle est accompagnée d'un groupe de tock'ra inconnus du sgc. Ils portent une sorte de grande cantine, un coffre.

A – Général, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté d'ouvrir l'iris, nous ne vous avions pas donné de nos nouvelles depuis bien longtemps, nous ne savions pas si vous souhaiteriez nous revoir.

L – les tock'ra ont toujours été nos alliés, même si cette alliance s'est un peu éloignée, ils restent nos amis. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

A – depuis que les oris ont quitté la galaxie, nos missions sont beaucoup plus scientifiques. Nous essayons de trouver « l'être supérieur » qui nous a débarrassés de ce fléau, et nous recherchons tous les indices qui peuvent nous conduire à lui. Mais à ce jour, rien ne nous permet d'avancer. Cependant lors d'une de nos missions, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser et nous vous l'avons apporté. Cela se trouve dans cette cantine. Je pense que le Colonel Carter devrait l'étudier. Nous vous laissons, notre mission auprès de vous se termine ici. Nous espérons que cela vous aidera. Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir la porte sur ces coordonnées.

Landry donne les instructions à l'ouverture de la porte, bien qu'un peu surpris de cette visite éclair, mais ne souhaitant pas polémiquer avec les tock'ra. Il avait quand même pris l'avis de Jack, par un regard, celui-ci ayant haussé les épaules, la porte est ouverte et les visiteurs repartent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

J – Carter, méfiez-vous, tout de même de ce paquet cadeau !! Nos chers amis ne nous ont pas habitués à des surprises « toutes roses !! »

S – ne vous inquiétez pas, mon général, je vais prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires !

Au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle Sam fait subir pleins de tests à la cantine, Jack et Landry viennent dans le labo du Colonel afin d'avoir plus amples informations.

L – Colonel, alors que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

S – il semblerait que cette boite contienne un corps, mon général, je n'ai pas encore pu l'ouvrir, mais j'y travaille. Anise m'a laissé une lettre, m'expliquant qu'ils avaient trouvé cette sorte de cantine sur une planète, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'ouvrir non plus, mais qu'une tablette l'accompagnait. Elle précisait beaucoup de chose par rapport aux tock'ra, c'est pourquoi ils l'ont gardée, mais elle disait également que cette « boîte » était destinée à la tauri, et que seuls des terriens pourraient l'ouvrir. Le grand conseil tock'ra voulait garder cette « boite » mais Anise a réussi à les convaincre de nous l'apporter, ne pouvant rien en faire par eux-mêmes. Voilà tout ce que je sais pour l'instant.

Les deux généraux se regardent assez étonnés.

Cependant Jack est très attiré par cet objet, il ressent des vibrations. Je dois rester seul avec ce « truc » pensa-t-il !

J – bon eh bien je crois que nous devrions vous laisser Colonel, appelez-nous quand vous aurez du nouveau ! Enfin, si vous le voulez bien mon général dit-il avec un sourire se tournant vers Landry ; Excusez-moi, mais j'ai comme un petit goût du passé qui est revenu, chouette j'ai rajeuni !!!

Landry affiche un grand sourire, il acquiesce et part en direction de son bureau, la paperasse l'attend.

Jack fait mine de le suivre, mais rebrousse vite son chemin. Il revient dans le laboratoire de Sam, qu'il fait sursauter car elle ne s'attendait pas à son retour aussi rapidement.

S – Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu si vite ?

J –sam, cette « chose » m'attire, m'appelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je peux l'ouvrir et que moi seul peut le faire.

S – faut-il que je vous laisse ?

J – (avec un sourire charmeur) merci sam de me comprendre et d'accepter sans rien dire.

S – vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je sais que si vous sentez quelque chose, c'est forcément qu'il faut que vous le fassiez.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de son labo et se dirige vers celui de Daniel.

Jack resté seul s'approche de la cantine. Une aura de lumière l'entoure lui et cette « chose » ; il se sent plutôt mal et il ne peut pas l'expliquer. Sa main doucement touche le dessus du coffre, une certaine chaleur se dégage, l'aura s'accentue isolant totalement Jack du reste du monde. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment précis, il n'aurait vu qu'une lumière éblouissante, et n'aurait surtout pas reconnu la personne qui touchait le coffre.

Petit à petit la boîte s'ouvre. Elle laisse entrevoir la silhouette d'une personne, non plutôt d'un enfant !! Un adolescent !

Jack semble hypnotisé. Il regarde ce corps allongé comme dans un linceul, mais au bout de quelques secondes, qui paraissent une éternité à Jack, il commence à bouger doucement ! Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il rencontre ceux de Jack et une communication muette s'engage entre les deux. C'est trop pour Jack, qui sombre dans l'inconscience après un échange de plusieurs minutes.

Sam de son côté discute avec Daniel et Teal'c, quand une force mystérieuse l'oblige à retourner dans son labo ; C'est ainsi qu'elle trouve Jack allongé par terre. Gardant son sang froid elle appelle l'infirmerie demandant un médecin d'urgence,

S – Jack, répondez-moi ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? S'il vous plait Jack !

Le médecin arrive sur ces entre faits, il emmene Jack sur un brancard.

Sam est un peu déboussolée, elle veut suivre les infirmiers mais une force la contraint à se retourner vers le coffre ; Elle se rend compte qu'il est ouvert et que quelqu'un attend allongé dedans. S'approchant doucement, elle fixe la boîte. Son regard rencontre alors deux yeux bruns qui lui rappellent quelque chose ;

S – bonjour, je suis Sam et toi ?

X – bonjour, moi c'est Charlie, Charlie O'Neill.

S – comment c'est impossible !! tu es...

Ch – vous savez que non puisque je vous parle. Je crois que mes gênes m'ont préservé. Où est mon père ?

S – à l'infirmerie. Il a du avoir un sacré choc et a perdu connaissance. Reste ici, je vais aux nouvelles, mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à personne. Seuls quelques personnes sont au courrant du secret de ton père.

Ch – ne vous inquiétez pas Oma m'a prévenu, je resterai muet. Merci de me faire confiance.

Sam se dirige vers l'infirmerie, mais une sirène d'alarme vient perturber le silence.

En effet, pendant que Sam fait connaissance avec Charlie, Jack a repris ses esprits, il veut comprendre avant de se réjouir pleinement des retrouvailles avec son fils, il veut être sur, de ne pas avoir rêver, aussi il approche ses deux bras l'un de l'autre, se concentre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne autour de lui et disparaît dans un éclair blanc. Le médecin voyant du couloir une forte lueur dans la pièce où se trouvait Jack, se précipite mais ne peut que constater l'absence du général O'Neill et déclanche l'alarme.

S – que se passe-t-il ?

Dr – le général O'Neill a disparu, j'ai aperçu un éclair blanc.

L – (qui venait d'arriver aux nouvelles) ce sont sûrement les asgards qui sont passés le chercher, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

S – il a fait un malaise dans mon labo et a été admis à l'infirmerie. Je n'en sais pas plus, je venais aux nouvelles également. Attendons, mon général, je pense que Thor ou le général nous informeront rapidement.

L – vous avez raison, Colonel, je retourne dans mon bureau, le premier qui sait quelque chose informe l'autre.

Sam se sent un peu coupable de n'avoir révélé la présence de Charlie dans son labo, mais elle veut avoir une discussion avec Jack et son fils avant toute autre chose.

Jack pendant ce temps là, a rejoint Anciana, il espère avoir des explications de la part de Zérus. Explications qui lui sont données dès qu'il retrouve celui-ci.

Z – fils, je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne t'était arrivé par hasard. Il fallait qu'il arrive ce malheur pour que tu intègres le sgc, mais pourquoi notre peuple aurait-il infligé cela à ton fils alors qu'il était innocent ? Pourquoi t'aurait-on puni de quelque chose alors que tu es la solution à tout ? Non il fallait qu'il disparaisse momentanément de ta vie, mais pas qu'il meure. Aussi Oma l'a-t-elle pris en charge après cette mise en scène. Elle s'est chargée de son éducation, car il est ton fils et lui aussi à des gênes « ancien ». Il est ton premier descendant, ne l'oublie pas. Va le rejoindre, il t'attend.

Jack se retrouve dans ses quartiers, quartiers qu'il quitte très rapidement se dirigeant vers le labo de Sam. Comme souvent il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et observe la scène qui se déroule à l'intérieur. Pour lui c'est une scène surréaliste : Sam et Charlie discutant ensemble, ne se souciant absolument pas de ce qui se passe à coté. Ils paraissent isolés dans une bulle hors de cet espace temps.

J – alors on fait connaissance ? On n'attend pas que je fasse les présentations ? Si je ne sers à rien faut le dire !

Son regard a pris une autre dimension, une chaleur inhabituelle l'habite. Sam le trouve rajeunit, différent, un rien espiègle, elle comprend alors : Son fils est vivant et le poids de la douleur l'a totalement quitté, il n'a plus cette notion de responsabilité accablante, bref il est pleinement heureux.

Ch – papa ! Pardon, pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Pardon de n'avoir rien pu te dire et de t'avoir laissé comme cela. Maintenant je reste près de toi et je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux car je connais l'ampleur de ta mission mais je sais aussi que je dois me taire. Personne hormis Sam ne doit savoir qui je suis réellement.

J – oui mon fils Zérus m'a prévenu. Mais avant toute chose sache que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu n'y es pour rien. Zérus m'a expliqué que tout a été orchestré afin de me permettre de suivre mon destin, alors non Charlie, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te retrouver (une larme glisse délicatement sur sa joue). Sam, avez-vous une idée pour qu'il puisse rester près de nous sans avoir à révéler son identité réelle ? Car moi là je sèche !! Il essaye l'ironie pour masquer son trouble.

S – non Jack, je ne vois pas, mais peut-être que nous pourrions demander à Thor ? Le docteur a vu une lumière blanche tout à l'heure, c'était quoi au fait ?

J – je me suis télé porté vers Anciana pour avoir des réponses et surtout être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Oui, s'ils pensent que Thor est venu me chercher, alors nous allons dire qu'il m'a prévenu que l'occupant du coffre est quelqu'un susceptible d'aider la terre en cas de problème futur, qu'il doit être intégré au sgc et que je suis celui qui doit le prendre en charge, cela étant un souhait du conseil asgards, comme cela il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Satisfait de ces propos, il fait un grand sourire aux deux occupants du labo, se rapproche d'eux, prend Charlie dans ses bras un long, très long moment. Puis ils entament une grande discussion durant laquelle ils décident du nom à donner à leur visiteur et d'autres détails sur sa vie passée.

J – je crois qu'il serait temps de prévenir le général de ton arrivée, déjà que nous en avons pris à notre aise, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Sam décroche son téléphone pour prévenir Landry du retour de Jack ainsi que de la surprise qu'ils lui réservent. Mon général, pouvez-vous demander à sg1 de nous retrouver dans la salle de briefing, s'il vous plait, nous avons une communication très importante à vous faire.

L – bien entendu colonel. Qu'est-ce que vous nous mijotez encore avec O'Neill ? Vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque tous les deux !! Je vous attends, Colonel !!!

Quelle n'est pas la surprise des membres de sg1 et de Landry lorsque les trois personnes entrent dans la salle de briefing. Aucune arrivée extérieure de personnes étrangères au service n'a été signalée.

L – général, qui vous accompagne ? D'où sort-il ? Ma base serait-elle devenue un vrai moulin ?

J – désolé ! Mais je n'ai été prévenu que par « Thor express » ! L'ouverture du coffre m'a fait perdre connaissance et je me suis réveillé dans le vaisseau asgard, après une explication très longue je me suis retrouvé dans le labo du colonel et j'ai pu sortir notre invité de sa « boîte » et nous voilà !!

Daniel n'est pas très convaincu de ces explications mais ne dit rien ; il verrait cela avec Sam et Jack plus tard. Quelque chose dans ce jeune homme le dérange mais il ne sait quoi.

J – bon bien voilà, notre ami ici présent a été réveillé de stase par les asgards. Ils l'ont placé dans ce coffre afin qu'il nous soit amené et que nous seuls puissions le libérer. Il représente un atout pour la terre en cas de problème « extraterrestre », et le conseil asgard me le confie, je dois prendre soin de lui à plein temps. J'espère que cela ne pose pas de problème ?

L – de quelle menace s'agit-il ? Le Président va me poser des questions.

J – je l'ignore et lui aussi, enfin je crois !

T – O'Neill, il ne parle pas ?

J – je pense qu'il est un peu timide !!

D – ou vous trop bavard !

J – Daniel !

D – Jack ?

J – Daniel !!

D – Jack !

J – taisez-vous !!

Ch – si monsieur, je parle, mais je n'ai rien à dire donc je me tais !

L – jeune homme, avez-vous un nom ?

Ch – mon nom n'est pas compréhensible dans la langue terrienne, Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment le traduire.

D – Jack, verriez-vous un inconvénient pour qu'on l'appelle comme l'enfant ritou et donc comme votre fils ?

Tous se retournent vers Daniel qui se demande pourquoi il a fait cette proposition

S – je crois que Daniel a une excellente idée mon général, n'est-ce pas Monsieur, demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Jack ?

J – (essayant de cacher son enthousiasme) eh oui pourquoi pas ? Il se tourne vers son fils et lui fait un clin d'oeil que les autres ne peuvent voir.

L – bon eh bien c'est entendu à partir d'aujourd'hui jeune homme vous êtes Charlie ! Merci Docteur Jackson, merci Jack ! Sg1 vous vous chargez de faire visiter la base à notre jeune ami, moi je vais passer un coup de téléphone rouge ! Jack vient avec moi, le Président voudra peut-être plus d'explication de ta part.

Les jours passent et une certaine routine s'instaure. Charlie s'intègre admirablement à l'équipe sg1 dont il est le nouveau membre, il s'avère qu'il a un potentiel assez important à suivre cette équipe ; il est sportif, a des capacités intellectuelles très développées et ce qui étonne fortement Daniel : un humour décapant !

D – Jack, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Il vous ressemble de plus en plus ! C'est en disant cela qu'il se fait un éclair dans sa tête ; « Non seulement il a son humour, mais aussi il lui ressemble physiquement et a un peu de son charisme ; serait-ce possible ? A bien y réfléchir Jack a vraiment changé depuis qu'il est là, il est plus gai plus ouvert. Il faut que j'aille lui poser la question, mais voudra-t-il me répondre ? »

Daniel n'a pas discuté avec Jack et Sam depuis le débriefing où Charlie s'était vu attribué le nom du fils de Jack, il n'a pu s'expliquer sur le pourquoi de sa réaction face à ce jeune ado, ni le besoin impérieux qu'il avait eu de demander que ce nom lui soit dévolu. Il sait que Jack se posait la question également, mais il ne peut se résoudre à en parler avec lui. Plus tard peut être !

Lors des missions Charlie est un atout car il voit les choses d'un oeil neuf, il n'a pas eu la formation militaire des autres, il perçoit les évènements d'une façon plus objective.

Bref tout va pour le mieux pour le sgc.

Malheureusement lors d'un briefing, une lueur blanche apparaît au milieu de la salle, elle laisse bientôt place à Thor :

T – salutations général. Peut-on appeler le général O'Neill, j'ai une communication à faire et sa présence serait souhaitable.

L – Bonjour Thor, bien sûr. Harriman ! Appelez le Général O'Neil ainsi que Sg1 au complet, d'urgence.

H – A vos ordres mon général.

« sg1 et la général O'Neill sont demandés d'urgence en salle de briefing, sg1 et le général O'Neill sont demandés d'urgence en salle de briefing »

Jack et Sam qui sont en train de travailler sur un artéfact se regardent et inquiets se dirigent en courant vers la salle. En chemin ils retrouvent le reste de sg1 pas très rassuré non plus.

M – vous savez pourquoi nous sommes demandés ?

S – Non, aucune idée.

En arrivant ils voient Thor et comprennent que c'est grave.

J – Thor mon ami, quel bon vent vous amène ?

T – Hélas O'Neill un mauvais vent. Les oris sont de retour dans la galaxie !

J – Quoi ? Je croyais que le machin chose les avait chassés, qu'ils étaient partis en courant !

T – oui, mais ils ont gardé un oeil sur la galaxie, car ils n'ont jamais accepté d'être vaincus, ils attendaient de pouvoir faire quelque chose et il semblerait que l'arrivée de votre jeune ami ait déclanché ce retour.

J – comment cela ? En quoi Charlie peut-il intéresser les oris ? (il était de plus en plus inquiet car visiblement cela touchait son fils)

T – les oris sont toujours à la recherche de l' »Elu ». Ils pensent pouvoir l'éliminer lorsqu'ils sauront qui il est. Aussi ils observent toute évolution dans les systèmes de la galaxie, chez les tock'ra, chez les nox etc... Ils ont des espions partout, espions qui leur ont fait savoir qu'une personne « étrangère » était arrivée sur terre, qu'elle avait intégré sg1 et qu'elle semblait très douée. Alors ils ont pensé que c'était peut-être l' »Elu » et qu'ils devaient s'en assurer et voir, le détruire.

Au fur et à mesure des explications de Thor, Jack change de couleur. On sentait monter en lui une colère violente, mais contrairement à ce que les autres auraient pu penser, il n'explose pas prenant sur lui, une lueur froide apparaissant dans son regard. Cette lueur fait peur, mais personne n'ose exprimer son sentiment ; Jack reste malgré tout une légende et peu de personne se permette de lui faire des remarques. Là, même Daniel se tait.

T – vous êtes prévenus, nous ne savons pas quelles actions ils vont commettre, ni leur but final, mais méfiez-vous.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il disparaît vers son vaisseau.

L – bon nous voilà prévenus, Charlie vous devrez faire très attention, toujours rester avec un membre de sg1. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Ch – bien sur Monsieur.

L – êtes-vous l' »Elu » ?

Ch – non Monsieur, vous me faites beaucoup d'honneur en pensant que peut-être je pourrai être cet homme, mais je ne le suis pas et je n'ai même pas le moindre soupçon de qui cela peut être.

L – pourquoi les oris pensent que cela peut être vous ?

S – je crois que les oris suspectent l' »Elu » d'avoir pris domicile sur terre depuis longtemps, ils ont dû s'imaginer que tout nouveau au sgc avec un peu de mystère pourrait être celui qu'ils recherchent. La nature mystérieuse de l'arrivée de Charlie a du les mettre dans l'embarras. Ne devrions-nous pas laisser Charlie à la base quelque temps afin d'apaiser la situation ?

L – je veux bien me passer de Charlie quelques semaines, mais est-ce que se sera suffisant ?

J – (prenant enfin la parole) nous verrons bien. Peut-être que l' »Elu « fera le ménage pendant ce temps là qui sait ce qu'il va faire ?

Les missions de sg1 reprennent donc sans Charlie qui reste dans le labo de Sam souvent en compagnie de Jack. Il apprend beaucoup au contact de son père, leur complicité est très grande. Plusieurs fois il se retrouve tout seul, n'ayant pas vu son père partir, il ne se pose pas de questions et travaille à approfondir ses connaissances.

Durant ces périodes, Jack rejoint ses coéquipiers sur la planète où ils se trouvent, toujours ils affrontent des prêcheurs et, comme avant, Jack apparaît et, par ses pouvoirs, fait changer le cours des choses. Les membres de sg1 sont heureux de retrouver leur allié, ne sachant toujours pas comment il fait pour les rejoindre. Mais ils ont une confiance aveugle en lui et surtout en sa force et sa détermination les mettent à l'abri de tout.

M – croyez-vous que cela va suffire à les dissuader de s'attaquer à Charlie ?

S – je l'espère, car j'ignore comment le général réagirait si Charlie était pris, ou même seulement menacer. J'aime mieux pas y penser.

M – c'est vrai qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour lui, je ne m'imaginais pas le général comme cela, on a l'impression d'un père et son fils !

T – peut-être est-ce parce qu'il porte le nom de son fils qu'O'Neill fait des efforts ? Au fait Daniel Jackson pourquoi avez-vous proposé cela ?

D – je ne sais pas moi-même, j'ai dit cela comme çà ! J'avoue que cela m'a étonné que Jack accepte.

S – il l'avait déjà fait pour l'enfant ritou.

D – oui mais c'était un enfant, là c'est plus qu'un ado.

M – peut-être que le général voit son fils devant lui, il mérite d'être un peu heureux non ? Moi cela ne me dérange pas, et comme Charlie a l'air d'être également satisfait alors pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions ? C'est bien pour tout le monde !

Sam est heureuse de la réplique de Mitchell, elle sent qu'ils s'engagent sur un terrain glissant et ne veut pas être amenée à dire des choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Ils sont seuls sur cette planète, Jack et les prêcheurs étaient partis, eux sont restés afin de finir leur mission, ils sont autour d'un feu et discutent de tout et rien lorsque la discussion glisse vers ce sujet « épineux ».

Le temps passe.

Les évènements s'étant calmés durant les missions, les prêcheurs ne se montrant plus, Landry convoque sg1 au complet plus O'Neill

L – il semblerait que les oris soient repartis, ils ne nous posent plus aucun problème. Ils ont du se rendre compte que l' »Elu » ne venait pas de la terre et que notre jeune ami n'est pas leur ennemi puisqu'il n'est jamais présent sur le terrain depuis plusieurs semaines. Donc ils sont repartis. Je propose que Charlie reprenne les missions. Jack n'est pas aussi convaincu que cela, mais il ne dit rien sachant parfaitement que les oris sont toujours là. Il ne peut révéler ce qu'il sait sans que Landry se pose des questions. Il devrait redoubler de vigilance et surveillé Charlie de très près.

Durant les semaines suivantes Jack s'arrange pour être derrière sg1 sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il ne veut pas les gêner. Il est attentif à tout mouvement, à toute personne les approchant. Tout se passe bien, la tension est retombée, mais ils restent malgré tout sur leurs gardes.

L – demain vous partez pour P2X929, la sonde a montré un temple de style hindou, il y a également une présence de naquada, donc l'équipe entière part à 9 h. Des questions ? Rompez !

Le lendemain matin à 8 h : « le général O'Neill est demandé au bureau du général Landry »

J – Hank, que se passe-t-il ?

L – rien de grave Jack, j'ai eu le Président de bon matin, et il a demandé que tu te rendes à la Maison Blanche aujourd'hui, c'est urgent et important.

J – c'est que sg1 vont en mission et que je voulais les accompagner pour diverses raisons.

L – Jack, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une mission scientifique t'intéresse au plus haut point et que tu as des recherches à faire sur le naquada ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seule une menace pour la terre pourrait t'éviter de revêtir ton uniforme et d'aller à Washington. Sg1 sont grands ils se passeront de toi !!

Jack acquiesce à contre coeur et quitte le bureau du général, il part vers le labo de Sam, mais elle n'est pas là. Il se dirige donc vers ses quartiers et frappe.

S – entrez

J – je vous dérange ?

S – non Jack, mais que me vaut votre visite ?

J – je dois partir à Washington, le Président veut me voir, je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Il est inquiet et cela se voit.

S – Jack, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ? Cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'ils nous ont laissés tranquilles.

J – je ne sais pas Sam, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je le sens mal !

S – Jack, nous serons comme toujours sur nos gardes.

J – oui mais s'ils vous attaquent ?

S – vous ne pourrez pas être là ?

J – je ne crois pas.

S – jack çà ira, nous nous en sortirons.

J – mais... Et Charlie ?

S – nous le protègerons du mieux que nous pourrons, et puis rien ne dit que quelque chose va se passer !

J – si : mon sixième sens, mais il faut que je parte, veillez bien sur vous Sam, je ne supporterai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Sans laisser le temps à Sam de répondre, il sort des ses quartiers pour gagner les siens afin de se changer avant de partir. Sam reste tout étonnée et perturbée des paroles de Jack, jamais depuis qu'il avait évolué il ne s'est permis de tels propos. Elle se rappelle le tendre baiser qu'ils ont échangé, mais depuis plus rien. La vie a repris ses droits et leur existence est toujours aussi intrépide ne laissant que peu de place à une éventuelle romance.

Une demi-heure plus tard sg1 se trouve en salle d'embarquement, Sam avait fait part du mauvais pressentiment de Jack à ses coéquipiers. Ils se promettent d'être deux fois plus sur leurs gardes.

Sitôt franchi la porte ils se dirigent vers le temple, tout paraît paisible, et chacun vaque à ses occupations. Cela fait plus de 2 heures qu'ils sont sur les lieux, quand une sorte de tornade se profile non loin d'eux, ils ne peuvent faire grand chose et se retrouvent bientôt évanouis devant le temple. Lorsqu'ils reprennent connaissance, ils s'aperçoivent avec horreur que Charlie manque à l'appel. Ils le cherchent pendant des heures, mais ils ne le trouvent pas, ni ne remarquent le moindre indice pouvant les aider dans leurs recherches. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils reprennent le chemin de la porte et du sgc. Tous se demandent comment allait réagir Jack. Ils appréhendent de lui annoncer, mais ils n'ont aucun reproche à se faire, ils ont été surpris par un phénomène naturel et rien ni personne n'aurait pu éviter ce qui était arrivé.

« ouverture non programmée de la porte »

L – nous avons un code ?

H – oui c'est sg1 !

L – mais ils ne devaient rentrer que demain, ouvrez l'iris.

Landry comprend que le pire est arrivé lorsqu'il ne voit que 4 personnes sortir du vortex.

L – infirmerie puis débriefing dans une heure !

Pendant ce temps à Washington, Jack parle avec des membres de l'état major, des décisions importantes doivent être prises concernant le HWSC, d'où sa présence obligatoire. Tout à coup il s'arrête de parler, il pâlit dangereusement, ce qui alerte ses interlocuteurs, il s'excuse auprès d'eux, puis va voir le Président.

J – Monsieur le Président, excusez-moi de vous interrompre.

P – général, que vous arrive-t-il vous êtes tout pâle ?

J – monsieur, il faut que je parte immédiatement, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne peux vous répondre, mais je sais qu'il faut que je rentre le plus rapidement possible au sgc.

P – mais enfin général, ce que nous faisons ici est aussi important que le sgc, alors non je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

J – monsieur j'insiste, s'il vous plait.

C'est alors qu'un conseiller apporte au président un téléphone : C'est très urgent et très important, Monsieur le Président.

P – oui j'écoute

X – ici le général Landry, monsieur le Président, nous avons une urgence qui requière la présence du général O'Neill, pouvez vous lui transmettre le message et lui demander de faire au plus vite.

P – que se passe-t-il ?

L – le jeune Charlie a disparu.

P – général O'Neill vous pouvez partir, un avion vous attend.

J – merci Monsieur le Président.

Après un bref salut, jack se rue dehors, il court prendre son avion. Il se serait écouté, il se serait télé-porté directement au sgc, mais cela ferait un peu désordre aussi il prend son mal en patience et essaye de rentrer en communication télépathique avec Charlie. Ils s'étaient entraînés à cet exercice. Charlie appelait son père lorsqu'il était sur une autre planète, la première fois cela c'était fait par hasard ; il se trouvait dans une situation délicate et il avait pensé que son père s'il avait été là lui aurait donné des conseils judicieux pour s'en sortir. Sa concentration était telle qu'il entra en contact avec son père. L'étonnement qu'il afficha lorsqu'il entendit Jack lui dire de faire telle chose pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, aurait fait rire Sam et les autres s'ils avaient été à ses côtés. Mais reprenant ses esprits, il avait suivi les conseils de son père. Au retour à la base, ils avaient eu une grande discussion et avaient convenu de renouveler l'expérience. Ce qui au départ avait un motif scientifique et assez professionnel, était devenu une sorte de jeux et des moments de complicité.

Aujourd'hui, il s'avère que cela représente un atout important si cela marche. En effet, d'une part Jack pourrait se rassurer sur la santé de son fils, et d'autre part, il pourrait le tenir informer de leurs intentions et actions à venir.

Un air man l'attend à sa descente d'avion pour le ramener au sgc.

C'est une sg1 tendue qui guette son arrivée. Ils se demandent qu'elle allait être sa réaction, son attitude et son humeur. Il reste Jack et ses colères froides sont redoutées de tous, sauf peut-être Sam qui n'avait jamais eu à les subir (on se demande pourquoi !!)

Arrivé à la base, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de briefing, il gagne son bureau, décroche le téléphone et parle un très long moment avec Landry.

J – je t'assure Hank, je ne suis pas d'humeur à leur parler, je pourrai dire des mots qui dépasseraient ma pensée... oui je préfère rester seul à réfléchir à la suite à donner... non je ne leur en veux pas mais tu me connais... écoute, j'irai les voir plus tard... oui c'est cela... non, non, ne t'inquiète pas... ok je te laisse.

Il attend quelques minutes, se compose un visage et sort de son bureau. Ses pas le mènent naturellement vers le labo de Sam, sachant pertinemment qu'il doit la voir. Il se doute de l'état d'esprit qu'elle doit avoir, et veut lui remonter le moral aussi que lui dire ce qu'il a appris. Mais elle seule doit savoir.

J – Sam ! Sam ?

Il s'attendait à la voir inquiète et bouleversée, mais pas à trouver un labo vide. Il se met à sa recherche, essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible, ce qu'il arrive très bien à faire. Il finit par se retrouver devant ses quartiers. Frappant légèrement à la porte, il entrebâille celle-ci s'apercevant qu'elle n'est pas fermer, puis il passe la tête afin de regarder si elle se trouve là.

Tout d'abord il ne voit personne, puis ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il aperçoit une silhouette prostrée dans le coin de la pièce. Il se décide à rentrer et s'approche d'elle après avoir fermé la porte. Doucement il se glisse près de Sam et délicatement la prend dans ses bras. Elle sursaute légèrement n'ayant pas fait attention à son entrée, mais le reconnaît et se laisse aller au bien être que lui procure cette étreinte.

S – vous aviez raison, ils ont attaqué mais nous n'avons rien pu faire, c'était...

J – chut. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état. Il va bien.

S – comment le savez-vous ? Vous êtes sur ?

J – pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne suis pas venu au briefing, j'ai des nouvelles de Charlie et je n'aurai pas pu cacher cela. Landry se serait posé pleins de questions. Je ne voulais voir que vous Sam, je vais le retrouver et je vous assure qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

S – jack dites-moi comment vous avez eu ces nouvelles.

J – par télépathie ! Nous nous sommes amusés à nous entrainer à communiquer comme cela depuis un long moment. C'est arrivé par hasard, mais par la suite nous avons développé cette faculté. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve exactement, mais il va bien. Ils lui ont posé beaucoup de questions mais ne l'ont pas torturé. D'après lui ils se seraient déjà rendu compte de leur erreur. Je crois qu'ils appréhendent les représailles. Dès qu'il a du nouveau il me prévient, je me tiens prêt, à tout moment je dois pouvoir me rendre dans le lieu où il se trouve.

S – je viens avec vous.

J – non sam se serait trop dangereux pour vous.

S – mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, ils vont vous tuer !

J – cela vous dérangerait vraiment ?

S – arrêtez cela ! Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens.

J – je le ressens aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il la sert un peu plus fort ce qui provoque une vive douleur chez Sam, elle avait été blessée légèrement en retombant de la tornade.

J – vous êtes blessée ?

S – ce n'est rien, je me suis démis l'épaule en tombant après que la tornade nous a soulevés.

Le doc m'a fait un bandage, mais vous m'avez serré un peu fort !

J – pardon, faîtes moi voir.

Sam se tourne vers lui afin de lui présenter son épaule, il pose une main dessus et avec l'autre il lui prend la main, se concentrant il ferme les yeux.) Sam sent une douce chaleur sur son épaule, puis la sensation augmente progressivement jusqu'à anesthésier la douleur. Elle se sent vraiment mieux, mais il ne la lâche pas. Elle se sent alors envahie d'un bien être qu'elle ne connait pas, elle a l'impression de flotter, comme si elle était entraînée dans un tourbillon de douceur et de légèreté. Elle entend alors dans le fond de sa tête une voix douce, chaleureuse et se rend compte que c'est Jack qui lui parle, mais pas avec sa voix humaine. Non il lui parle avec la voix du coeur et elle peut l'entendre et le comprendre. Elle le regarde alors, il a ouvert les yeux et elle perçoit le plus long et le plus beau de tous les discours. Ses pensées sont tendres, douces, absolument délicieuses. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi romantique. Il a profité de ce moment fort entre eux pour lui révéler la vraie nature de ses sentiments, mais il l'a fait à sa façon, jouant de ses facultés.

J – nous reparlerons de tout cela après que Charlie sera revenu, puis pensant de nouveau afin que seule Sam puisse entendre ces mots « je vous aime Sam ».

Lui déposant un baiser sur le front, il l'entraîne vers son lit : Vous devez vous reposer, je vais aller le chercher seul. Mais je vous promets qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Faites-moi confiance, je reviens très vite.

Il laisse Sam et retourne dans ses quartiers. De là il se téléporte sur Ancianna et prend contact avec Zérus. Il veut son opinion pour la suite des évènements.

Z – fils tu dois te rendre sur cette planète (il lui donne en même temps les coordonnées), mais avant tu dois brouiller les pistes. Ils t'attendent. Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi.

J – comment cela ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir, mais comment puis-je résister face à eux ? Ils sont si puissants. J'ai vaincu des prêcheurs mais là se sont les maîtres que je vais affronter.

Z – s'ils ont si peur de toi, c'est que tes capacités dépassent les leurs.

J – mais enfin comment ? Excuse-moi Père, mais c'est assez invraisemblable qu'un seul individu puisse rivaliser avec une espèce entière !!

Z – tu n'es pas un seul individu ! Tu es le descendant des anciens. Tu as en toi les pouvoirs d'un peuple entier. Ne doute jamais de toi. Tu es le seul, tu es l'Unique, tu es l'Elu !!

J – mouais, mais çà fait beaucoup !!

Z – Fils ! Tu es là pour vaincre, par toi nous renaissons. Les oris sont les enfants de certains d'entres-nous, ils possèdent quelques facultés des anciens, toi tu les possèdes toutes. Je ne suis ici que pour te guider, lorsque ton chemin sera tracé et définitif je disparaîtrai car je ne suis rien. Je n'existe pas réellement.

J – Comment cela ? Je te vois, je te touche, je t'entends.

Z – Oui mais c'est avec ton coeur et ton âme ! Tu me ressens et tu me visualises.

J – Que dois-je faire face à eux ?

Z – Laisse ton coeur te guider, car la vraie différence entre toi et eux, c'est ton humanisme et ta bonté d'âme. Leur dessein est noir, le tien est noble ! Sache aussi, que de votre affrontement tu gagneras autre chose. Ton fils a aussi son destin à accomplir. Il est là pour te seconder et t'aider à trouver l'objet nécessaire à notre renaissance. Car n'oublie jamais que ta mission ultime est de faire renaître ton peuple !

Sur ces paroles il disparaît laissant un Jack un peu perdu, mais malgré tout déterminé : La liberté de Charlie et la sauvegarde de la terre dépendent de lui. Il se pose quand même la question de savoir quel est cet objet, outil de la renaissance des anciens.

Comme Zérus lui a conseillé, il brouille les pistes avant d'arriver sur la terre des oris. Il est méconnaissable, une aura de lumière l'entoure, la même qui terrifie les prêcheurs dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent. Mais en cet instant elle semble beaucoup plus forte.

O – Te voilà enfin Elu !! Tu n'as pas peur ; pourtant tu vas mourir, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'opposer à nous !

J – Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ? Vous faîtes le mal partout où vous passez, vous obligez des peuples entiers à vénérer vos textes et vos croyances, vous détruisez, terrorisez sans laisser de choix. Vous croyez quand même pas que je peux vous laisser faire ?

O – Eh bien si c'est comme cela que tu le prends, tu vas mourir !

J – je ne crois pas ! Je ne veux pas vous affronter. Je ne suis pas là pour vous détruire. Je veux seulement que vous repartiez d'où vous venez et que vous arrêtiez de faire souffrir les humains de toutes les galaxies ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre, ni à vous convertir à mes idées. Mais je refuse que vous vous le fassiez !

Allez chez vous et ne revenez pas. Ah aussi rendez-moi le jeune homme que vous avez enlevé. Il ne vous est d'aucune utilité. Son histoire est très banale et son arrivée sur terre, un concours de circonstances qui ont fait qu'il a pu rester et profiter d'un flou sur sa personne. C'est la seule chose que j'exige de vous : relâchez-le !!

O – Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, frères détruisez-le !!

Mais alors qu'ils pensent pouvoir tuer Jack avec leurs pouvoirs, la lumière qui l'entoure devient aveuglante. Ils se sentent entourés d'une force incroyable, et ils ne peuvent rien faire. Leurs pouvoirs tombent les uns après les autres, mais au lieu d'être détruis, ils sont libérés d'un poids. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, ils restent eux-mêmes mais ils sont autres. Jack n'a rien fait d'autre que de les regarder. Mais sa volonté de protéger sans détruire a annihilé les forces maléfiques en face de lui. Ils sont de la même race, seulement Jack est le bien.

Ils reculent face à cette force, ils viennent de comprendre que malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pourront jamais le vaincre, ils voient ce qu'il est et savent qu'ils doivent lui obéir. Ils ne risquent rien et pourront vivre leurs vies et leurs croyances tant qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas aux autres. Faisant profil bas, ils décident de quitter de nouveau la galaxie pour ne jamais y revenir.

Jack se retrouve seul, la tension qui l'a habité tombe petit à petit, il se retrouve à genou, en sueur, légèrement hébété. C'est comme cela que le trouve Charlie. Les faisceaux de sa prison se sont éteints et il a cherché dans un dédale de couloirs une sortie éventuelle. Il essayait, en vain, de contacter son père afin de lui faire part des dernières nouvelles, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il le voit au milieu de cette salle à genoux, il se précipite vers lui

Ch – qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?

J- (relevant la tête au son d'une voix) Charlie ! Rien, ils ne m'ont rien fait, ils n'ont pas pu. Il faut partir d'ici, viens !

Ch – tu es sur que cela va ? T'es tout bizarre !

J – oui, oui, ça va je t'assure ; Je te raconterai plus tard, viens.

Ch – attends, j'ai entendu les oris parler d'un coffre qu'ils protégeaient ; ils semblaient avoir peur de son contenu. Je pense qu'il faut le trouver, cela évitera qu'ils reviennent pour le chercher !

J – tu crois que c'est vraiment utile ! Ils ne reviendront pas, je peux te l'assurer, ils ont compris le message !

Ch – peut-être ! mais crois-moi, je sens que c'est important, tu m'as peut-être donné un peu de tes pouvoirs ? Qui sais, je suis peut-être un shaman moi aussi !!!

J – un shaman ?

Ch – oui, ils t'appelaient comme cela ! Un vulgaire shaman, avec des pouvoirs de pacotille qui jetait de la poudre aux yeux de pauvres prêcheurs influençables !!

J – bah dit donc, ils n'avaient pas une très bonne opinion ! Un shaman !!

Ils se mettent à chercher, un coffre comme l'avait dit Charlie. Jack repense à sa conversation avec Zérus. Peut-être est-ce la clef de la renaissance ? Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit les oris qui détenaient cette clef ? Ils fouillent pendant beaucoup de temps, mais ne trouvent rien.

Aussi ils se retrouvent bientôt sur Ancianna, Jack a éprouvé le besoin de se retrouver là avec son fils, bien sur ils ont encore fait beaucoup de détours, sait-on jamais !!

C'est un homme épuisé que Charlie retrouve, sa concentration avait été si forte que toute son énergie était partie. Il le laisse se reposer quelque temps, puis lui pose beaucoup de questions. Même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il entend, la grandeur de la volonté de son père, la puissance de son aura et de ses pouvoirs le troublent énormément.

Ch – alors ils sont partis définitivement ? Nous ne risquons plus rien ? Sûr ?

J – oui mon fils ! Mais tu vas devoir garder tout cela pour toi. Tu devras seulement révéler que l'Elu est venu te délivrer, mais qu'il a refusé de te donner des détails, que tu t'es réveillé sur une planète inconnue et que tu es rentré par la porte en passant par chez des alliés afin de pouvoir faire ouvrir l'iris. Je pense qu'il faudra aussi que tu parles de ce coffre. Nous devons amener Landry à nous autoriser de nous mettre à sa recherche puisque tu dis que c'est important.

Ch – mais toi ?

J – je serai là à ton arrivée, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ch – ok ! Je vais où là maintenant ?

J – passe par cimérya, ils te permettront d'utiliser leur GDO.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à Cheyenne Mountain, l'alarme s'enclenche. SG1 se précipite en salle de commande ainsi que Jack revenu dans ses quartiers juste à temps.

L – a-t-on un code ? Jack ? ça va ?

J – oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai repris le dessus ! J'ai un plan, enfin j'ai essayé d'en faire un !!!

Se – nous avons un code mon général, c'est cimérya !

D – Cimérya ? Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne nous ont pas contactés.

M – espérons qu'ils n'ont pas de gros problèmes !

L – ouvrez l'iris ! Sg1 allez voir en salle d'embarquement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une forme traverse l'écran bleuté.

S – C'est Charlie !!!

Ils se précipitent tous en salle d'embarquement, Charlie se jette dans les bras de Sam, puis de son père. Tout le monde vérifie qu'il va bien, heureux de le retrouver en bonne santé.

L – Charlie vous passez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure !

Jack reste un peu en arrière, il ne veut pas se précipiter à sa suite, de toute façon il sait qu'il va bien ! Dans le couloir Sam l'attend.

S – Jack, vous allez bien ? Vous me raconterez ?

J – bien sûr ! Je passerai tout à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien !

Son regard était un peu perdu, il paraissait ailleurs.

S – Jack ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Jack ?

J – excusez-moi ! Je... c'est... pardon Sam !

Il part presque en courant vers ses quartiers. Il a besoin de faire le point. Sans s'en rendre compte, il entre en profonde méditation, il va chercher au plus profond de lui la force de se ressourcer. C'est comme cela que Daniel le trouve quelque temps plus tard, Sam lui ayant parlé de l'attitude de Jack après l'arrivée de Charlie. Mais comme elle n'osait pas venir elle-même, c'est ce cher archéologue qu'y si colle. Quel n'est pas son étonnement de le voir ainsi on aurait dit Teal'c, il bat le record du levé de sourcil ! Ne sachant pas s'il doit le déranger ou pas, il attend.

J – vous allez rester comme cela longtemps Dany boy ?

D – euh… je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir méditer, alors j'attends.

J – entrez, je vais mieux. Merci Dany. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, alors allez-y ! Que voulez-vous savoir ? Eh je veux bien répondre à toutes vos questions, pas seulement pour aujourd'hui, profitez-en !!

D – bien voilà… c'est que…

J – Daniel !! Je ne vous savais pas timide !!

D – Jack ! Vous me perturbez avec votre méditation ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu comme cela, c'est troublant ! Bon donc, qui est Charlie ?

J – mon fils !

D - …

J – Daniel, je sais très bien que vous vous êtes posé la question, que vous avez cogité, et que cette éventualité vous a effleuré l'esprit, alors pas de faux-semblant !

D – bien sur que cela m'a effleuré, mais vous entendre me répondre aussi directement et simplement cela me sidère. Jack qui êtes-vous en réalité ?

J – ça c'est la question à dix dollars !! Daniel si je vous le dis, jurez-moi de vous taire, même sous la torture. Voyant un sourire sur les lèvres de Daniel, je suis sérieux Space Monkey.

D –Jack, vous savez très bien que je ne vous trahirai jamais !

J – je suis l'Elu, cela je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté pour vous, mais qu'est-ce que l'Elu exactement ? Je suis le dernier descendant des anciens, j'ai en moi tous les pouvoirs de cette race, tous les devoirs et les aspirations de ce peuple. Je viens de vaincre les oris sans les combattre, par ma seule volonté. Comment ? Parce que je ne voulais pas les détruire, parce qu'ils sont comme moi des anciens, différents certes, mais des anciens tout de même. Ils n'ont pas compris que leur volonté de détruire et réduire en esclavage des peuples était leur perte en définitive. Mon père spirituel m'a guidé et j'ai vaincu. C'est pour cela que je devais me retrouver un peu seul afin de m'en remettre. Mais je ne peux rien dire à la terre, il faut que je reste dans mon isolement, car j'ai encore une mission.

D – Quelle est-elle ?

J – faire renaître mon peuple.

D – Wouah !!

J – comme vous dites !!! Ce n'est pas une mince affaire !!

D – j'ai comme une petite idée de qui va vous aider !!!

J – Daniel !!

D – voyons jack, maintenant vous pouvez être heureux, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez donné et qu'il serait temps que vous receviez un peu en retour ? sam et vous êtes mes amis, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur ! En plus cela vous permettra de réussir votre nouvelle mission ! N'oubliez pas Charlie, s'il est vraiment votre fils, alors la renaissance a commencé.

J – merci Dany Boy, allons il faut retrouver les autres pour le débriefing !

D – une question encore, comment pour Charlie ?

J – Oma !!!

D – merci Jack de me faire confiance, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me touche !

J – Daniel, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit jusqu'à présent, même si vous vous en doutiez, mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, je vous narguais parce que c'est ainsi que je me protège, je ne veux pas montrer mes sentiments véritables, j'ai toujours respecté vos jugements et mettre ma vie entre vos mains ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes. Aujourd'hui j'ai plus de facilité, en privé bien sur, à montrer ce que j'éprouve. Profitez en, je ne sais pas si cela va durer !!

Tous les deux partent en direction de la salle de briefing, l'humeur est plutôt joyeuse, Sam qui les rencontre le constate et en est ravie.

S – je vois, mon général, que vous semblez aller mieux !

J – merci Carter, effectivement. (Ralentissant) sam, merci pour tout à l'heure.

S – ce n'est rien, Jack.

Ils entrent en salle de briefing où le reste de sg1 plus Landry, les attendaient.

L – j'espère colonel et vous docteur, que vous n'allez pas prendre les mauvaises habitudes du général O'Neill !!

D – rassurez-vous général, mais nous nous sommes croisés en chemin. Ceci explique cela !

L – bon Charlie, nous attendons des explications. Les oris vous ont relâché ? Vous êtes vous échappé ? Devons nous nous attendre à des représailles ?

Ch – non général ! C'est l'Elu qui m'a délivré. Il a de nouveau vaincu les oris ! Ils sont repartis, car ils ne peuvent rien faire contre lui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela c'est passé, mais je les ai entendus dire qu'ils partaient, ensuite j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience et ne me suis réveillé que quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais sur une autre planète, Cimérya, je suis entré en contact avec la population ils m'ont aidé à regagner le sgc. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais. Pendant ma captivité, les oris ont fait des tests, ils m'ont interrogé une seule fois, puis ils m'ont mis en cellule. Je les ai aussi entendus parler d'un coffre caché, ils semblaient en avoir peur. Je n'étais pas à coté du lieu des échanges entre eux et l' »Elu ». Les gens de Cimérya m'ont dit qu'un être étrange m'avait amené et qu'il leur avait demandé de veiller sur moi jusqu'à mon réveil, que j'étais un tauri et que j'aurai besoin d'eux pour rentrer chez moi.

L – et au sujet de ce coffre ?

Ch – je n'en sais pas plus, général, je crois qu'il est important, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux, quoique, je ne croie pas que l'Elu les aurait laissé faire.

M – nous ne sommes pas plus avancés sur cet Elu. Enfin si les oris sont partis tant mieux.

Un faisceau de lumière blanche se matérialise au milieu de la pièce, et Thor apparait.

T – ne cherchez pas à savoir qui est l'Elu. Vous n'êtes pas assez évolués pour le trouver. Il veille sur cette galaxie, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Charlie a été l'instrument pour vaincre les oris, sans lui l'Elu n'aurait pu intervenir. Merci. Je vous laisse, sachez que maintenant tout danger est écarté. Vous pouvez vivre en paix et travailler à devenir la 5ième race !

J – quoi, vous n'allez pas nous dire que nous sommes trop « jeune » pas assez « intelligent » et toutes ces choses, n'est-ce pas Thor ? Pas vous ! (Il fit un clin d'œil à Thor qui se trouvait placé de telle façon que lui seul pouvait le voir).

T – O'Neill, je sais que cela vous perturbe mais c'est ainsi !

Il disparaît dans une lumière blanche.

Ch – Et si ce coffre contenait quelque chose qui nous permettait de devenir cette 5ième race ?

L – pourquoi dites-vous cela,

Ch – je ne sais pas, comme une intuition ! Si cela effrayait les oris, c'est que cela avait une grande puissance, alors pourquoi pas un talisman ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Que sais-je ?

L – Puisque nous ne pouvons pas avancer plus, débriefing terminé. Rompez.

Ils sortent tous, Jack appelle Sam.

J – Carter, vous allez dans votre labo ?

S – oui mon général. J'ai des expériences à terminer.

J – cela vous dérangerait-il que je vous rejoigne dans quelque temps ? Vous comprenez si nous devons devenir plus intelligents afin d'être la 5ième race, peut-être pourriez vous essayer de m'apprendre quelques trucs ? Il dit cela avec un grand sourire.

Les autres membres de sg1, qui n'étaient pas loin, partent dans un grand éclat de rire. Jack a une fois de plus réussit à « décoincer » l'ambiance !

Ch – je peux venir avec vous ?

S – bien sûr !

Ils cheminent tous les trois vers le labo de Sam, celle-ci est impatiente de connaître les évènements dans leurs détails. Elle sait que Jack et Charlie lui parleraient.

Arrivés dans le labo Jack referme la porte, chose étrange car il ne faisait jamais cela. Il regarde Sam dans les yeux, il voulait se perdre dedans, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs ; Charlie se sent de trop, mais ne quitte pas le labo, il se dirige vers le coin le plus reculé et s'absorbe dans une expérience en cours laissant Jack et Sam à leur communication personnelle, il ferme son esprit à la lecture des pensées, il ne veut pas savoir ce que son père va dire à celle qui est présente dans cette pièce. Mais il veut parler à son père après, donc il attend que cela soit le bon moment.

L'échange télépathique entre Sam et Jack dure un bon moment, Charlie les observe de loin, ils sont dans leur monde et la communion qui existe entre eux semble éternelle. Ce qu'ils se disent restera un mystère, mais ils se rapprochent et l'aura qui les entoure laisse présager un avenir commun, avenir fait d'amour et de tendresse, Charlie en est tout heureux, son père mérite de retrouver le bonheur, il est heureux également d'être le témoin de cet échange.

Lorsqu'ils semblent redescendre sur terre, Charlie se rapproche.

Ch – Hum hum !!

Jack et Sam se retournent vers lui. Ils ont un visage empreint de sérénité, et affichent un bonheur éclatant.

J – excuse-nous ! Nous t'avons complètement oublié !!

Ch – j'ai vu cela, mais ne vous inquiétez pas !! J'ai compris, je ne suis plus un bébé !!

S – Charlie !

Ch – ben quoi ? C'est tellement flagrant, pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps ? Je te jure Papa, je n'ai pas écouté !! Si si, promis, juré craché !!!

J – je ne t'en demande pas tant ! je te fais confiance.

Ch – merci ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Comment fait-on pour le coffre ? Tu as une idée ?

S – c'est quoi ce coffre réellement ?

J – Charlie pense que c'est très important. Et comme Zérus m'a parlé d'un objet pouvant m'aider dans l'accomplissement de ma destinée, j'ai tendance à croire Charlie et à donner à ce coffre une place prépondérante

Ch – comme je l'ai dit au briefing, les oris semblaient avoir peur de ce coffre. Ils le cachaient car ils disaient qu'il ne devait pas tomber dans d'autres mains que les leurs, son pouvoir étant immense.

J – mais tu ne m'avais pas dit cela !!

Ch- je m'en rappelle seulement maintenant, tu sais je n'étais pas censé les entendre.

S – te rappelles-tu autre chose ?

Ch – oui, il me semble qu'ils ont parlé d'un médaillon…

A ce moment là Jack se retrouve entouré d'une lumière, (un peu comme Oma !) Sam et Charlie restent bouche bée. Il se rapproche de son fils et lui prend la main. L'aura s'agrandit encore. Sam doit fermer les yeux tant la lumière est aveuglante. Elle entend une voix douce et profonde mais ne comprend pas ses paroles, elle sombre ensuite dans l'inconscience. Jack et Charlie eux sont pris dans un tourbillon de connaissances, ils sont abreuvés d'images, de sons, puis petit à petit cela s'atténue pour revenir à la normale. Jack se précipite vers Sam qui se réveille doucement. Il lui prend la main.

J – ça va ?

S – que s'est-il passé ?

J – Charlie, par ses paroles, a déclenché un souvenir chez moi. Nous sommes entrés en contact afin d'affiner ces connaissances. Je sais maintenant ce qu'est ce coffre, où il se trouve et ce que je dois en faire. Effectivement, il y a un médaillon dedans, il m'est destiné et il doit m'aider dans ma prochaine mission.

S- ce n'est pas dangereux ? Vous en êtes sur ?

J – n'aie aucune crainte, c'est même une mission très agréable.

Ch – si tu le dis !

J – je vais aller voir Landry, il faut qu'il nous autorise à partir vers cette planète.

S – comment cela ? Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul, puisque tu sais ce que tu cherches et où cela se trouve ?

J – non, ça ne doit pas être moi qui trouve le coffre, mais Charlie. Il a lui aussi une mission, voilà ce que c'est d'être mon fils ! Mais cela personne ne doit s'en douter.

Charlie le regarde avec tendresse, il aimait l'humour de son père.

Ch – je pourrai dire à Landry que je viens de me rappeler quelque chose d'important comme le nom d'une planète, cela permettrait à Sam de chercher les coordonnées, et à tous de partir pour cette nouvelle destination !

J – ok faisons comme cela ! Allez viens allons voir Landry ! Sam nous t'abandonnons, à tout à l'heure !

Il se penche vers elle et lui dépose un baiser très léger sur les lèvres. Il la regarde et lui communique par la pensée quelque chose qui la fait rougir de plaisir !!

Comme Charlie le regarde en souriant, il lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

J – pas de commentaire, jeune homme ! laisse à space monkey cette exclusivité !!

Ils se dirigent d'un commun accord vers le bureau du général, ceux qui les croissent pouvant sentir la complicité qui les lie. Beaucoup se demandent quels sont les véritables liens qui existent entre eux.

Toc toc toc.

L – entrez ! (Voyant jack et Charlie ) vous désirez ?

Ch – mon général, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Pendant mon interrogatoire, j'ai entendu parler d'une planète, je ne me rappelais plus du nom, mais cela m'est revenu pendant que je discutais avec le colonel carter et le général O'Neill ; Ces derniers pensent que nous pourrions essayer de trouver les coordonnées de cette planète et faire un tour pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'exploitable pour nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L – Jack, tu crois que cela peut nous rapporter quelque chose ?

J – franchement je ne sais pas, mais si les oris sont allés sur cette planète, au pire nous ne découvrirons qu'un peuple terrorisé ou bien rien du tout, mais je pense qu'il faut aller voir sur place.

L – bon que le colonel carter fasse des recherches, nous enverrons une sonde si un vortex peut être créé.

Ch – merci mon général.

Charlie sort laissant les deux généraux seuls, il va avertir Sam des ordres de Landry.

L – il n'est pas mal ce petit ! Il a de l'initiative et est volontaire, je crois que c'est un plus pour le sgc !

J – c'est bien ce qu'avaient dit les asgardes non ?

L – oui c'est vrai, en plus tu as l'air de t'y attacher !!

J – mouais, il me fait penser à mon fils. Peut-être serait il devenu comme lui ?

L – c'est bien ce que je pensais, Jack. J'en ai parlé au Président, ce jeune homme doit avoir une identité de créer, il ne peut rester sur terre sans identité propre. Jusqu'à présent cela ne posait pas de problème, puisqu'il restait tout le temps ici ou off world, mais maintenant que la menace des oris semble partie, il va devoir mener une vie normale. Aussi nous avons pensé que peut-être tu accepterais de l'adopter et d'être ainsi officiellement son père ? Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, ce serait bien aussi pour toi.

Jack est estomaqué, jamais il n'a pensé que Charlie pourrait avoir une existence officielle dans sa vie. Bien sûr qu'il va accepter.

J – tu sais je crois que je n'ai pas à trop réfléchir, j'aime ce gosse et recomposer une famille c'est ….

L – tu pourrais aussi trouver une épouse ? Il fit un clin d'œil à Jack, lui signifiant par-là qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait vu l'attirance du général pour un certain colonel !

J - …

L – (riant) un point pour moi ! J'ai réussi à ce que tu ne trouves plus tes mots ! Jackpot !!!

Jack lui sourit, décidément cette base était un lieu bien spécifique, où tous les membres étaient liés par le sentiment d'appartenir à une grande famille. Il sort du bureau et se dirige vers la salle de contrôle où il sait trouver Sam. Daniel et Teal'c sont également là.

J – tiens sg1 retrouvée !!

S – mon général, j'ai trouvé les coordonnées de la planète dont Charlie a parlé.

D – quelle planète ?

J – Charlie s'est rappelé le nom d'une planète prononcé par les oris pendant sa détention. Avec Landry nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si on ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant pour défendre la terre. Carter a été chargée de retrouver les coordonnées d'après le nom donné par Charlie.

L – bon, colonel, envoyez une sonde. Briefing dans une heure. Au fait Mitchell ne sera pas de l'aventure, je lui ai confié une autre mission.

Une heure plus tard, l'ancienne sg1 plus Charlie se retrouvent en compagnie de Landry pour un briefing pré-mission.

S - la température est de 25°, il semble que cette planète ressemble beaucoup à la terre. Pas d'activité humaine proche de la porte, elle nous attend si vous le décidez mon général.

L – Bien départ dans 2 heures, le temps pour moi de prévenir le Président. Rompez !

Ils sont tous les 5 dans la salle d'embarquement attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Ils sont d'humeur joyeuse, ravis de se retrouver entre eux. Ils aiment bien Mitchell, là c'est l'équipe initiale, car Teal'c a deviné qui est réellement Charlie, donc celui-ci fait partie de la famille !

Ils passent la porte pour se retrouver sur une planète agréable, sans trop d'arbres, ni de désert ou autre réjouissance qu'affectionnait Jack.

S – Jack, par où nous dirigeons-nous ?

D – dîtes Sam, pourquoi posez-vous la question à Jack ? Ce n'est pas plutôt Charlie qui devrait nous guider ?

Mais Sam n'a pas à répondre, car se retournant vers Jack, il voit cette aura particulière qui l'entourait lorsqu'il était l' »Elu ». Jack inconsciemment se dirige vers un monticule difforme, il tend les mains d'où une vive lueur s'échappe. Un faisceau va frapper le monticule libérant une cavité dans laquelle une poignée se trouve.

J – Charlie !

Le jeune homme comprend qu'il doit intervenir et se saisit de la poignée. Le sol tremble, un nuage de poussière s'élève. Ils peuvent enfin distinguer une ouverture dans le sol avec un escalier qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la terre.

T – est-ce bien raisonnable de prendre ce chemin ?

Jack ne les écoute pas il s'engage dans l'ouverture, suivi aussitôt de Charlie. Les autres n'ont d'autre possibilité que de suivre. Ils arrivent dans une grande salle.

D – j'ai déjà vu cette architecture. C'est « ancien » !

Jack fait face à une sorte de stèle, l'aura revient. Il se tourne vers Charlie et lui prend la main. Comme dans le labo de Sam, la lumière augmente. Le père et le fils semblent immatériels. Mais alors qu'ils attendent, sur de voir quelque chose de magique, Sam est attirée vers jack et Charlie, ils lui prennent la main, Jack la fixe dans les yeux et là…

L'éblouissement est énorme, mais Daniel et Teal'c se forcent à garder les yeux ouverts conscients d'assister à quelque chose de phénoménal. Tout un pan de mur s'ouvre. Derrière un palais sobre mais malgré tout magnifique apparaît. Charlie se détache de Jack et Sam et s'avance vers une sorte d'autel. Délicatement il prend un objet qui se trouve là. Du petit coffre il sort un bijou. Il revient vers son père pour le lui donner. Dès que Jack touche l'objet, qui est un médaillon, tout semble prendre vie autour d'eux. Des fleurs apparaissent, des fontaines se mettent à couler. Les spectateurs de cet enchantement peuvent entendre de la musique, des rires et des chuchotements. Les couleurs ont changé ; et de magnifique le palais devient grandiose. (Les goa'ulds peuvent aller se rhabiller !)

Daniel et Teal'c ne peuvent rien dire tant leur stupéfaction est grande.

Puis Jack s'approchant de Sam lui passe le médaillon autour du cou, il semble agir dans un état second comme poussé par une force. Dès que le bijou touche la peau de Sam, un brouhaha se fait entendre, des dizaines de personnes se trouvent là. Zérus est là lui aussi, il s'approche de Jack :

Z – fils, tu as rempli ta mission ! Regarde ! Ton peuple, le nôtre est de nouveau vivant ! Il fallait que tu viennes ici avec ton fils et ta compagne, que ton fils elle et toi touchiez ce médaillon pour tout reprenne vie, pour que notre civilisation renaisse. Je pars heureux et mon souhait le plus cher est que tu le sois enfin aussi.

J – attends, pourquoi faut-il que tu partes, tu peux rester avec eux et nous, tu es mon père, toi aussi tu as le droit de vivre, tu es mon guide et je souhaite que tu vives !

Z – qu'il en soit ainsi !!

Une énorme lueur envahit tout, Sg1 et Charlie sombrent dans l'inconscience, seul Jack reste éveillé.

Z – ce qui va arriver maintenant toi seul doit en être témoin, même ton fils ne doit le savoir.

Jack est emmené par des représentants de son peuple vers une salle située en arrière. Là ils le laissent seul. Le sol s'ouvre laissant sortir un faisceau quelque peu semblable à celui de l'avant poste de l'Antarctique, il entoure Jack, le soulevant du sol, puis plus rien n'est distinct. Ce qui arrive à Jack n'est pas descriptible, mais il en ressort une heure plus tard encore plus fort, plus sage et grandit. Il sombre lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

SG1 au grand complet se réveille près de la porte, ils se demandent s'ils n'ont pas fait un rêve. Mais comprenant qu'ils auraient tous fait le même, ils doivent admettre que cela est la réalité. Sam s'approche de Jack, toujours évanoui, comme dans les contes pour enfant elle se penche et l'embrasse afin de le réveiller ;

J – Hum !! C'est pas le prince qui réveille la belle au bois dormant normalement !

D – disons que la belle au bois dormant a bien changé !!

T – oui, elle semble plus poilue !

Tous le regardent ébahi, puis partent dans un éclat de rire. Sans en parler, ils décident de ne rien dévoiler de leur aventure, cela faisait partie du mystère « Jack ».

Daniel trouve sur cette planète, plusieurs tablettes en langue « ancien », Sam et Charlie trouvent eux des plantes dont les facultés curatives semblent être intéressantes, enfin beaucoup de chose leur permettant d'oublier de parler à leur retour de la renaissance du peuple de Jack dont ils ont été les témoins.

D – Jack, juste une chose avant d'oublier, votre père a bien dit « ta compagne », j'ai raté quelque chose ?

J – toujours au fait des choses, petit scarabée ! Rien n'échappe à l'œil de lynx ! Eh bien oui, j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Sam, je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Et puis, nous ne sommes plus sous la même chaîne de commandement, alors…

Daniel les regarde. Il sait que Jack s'attend à un commentaire, à un discours sur du style « j'avais raison, c'était évident », mais il décide de l'étonner :

D - bon bah quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? Puis il se dirige avec Teal'c et Charlie vers la porte, laissant Jack et Sam dans l'expectative d'une réaction à leur idylle.

S – je crois que Daniel vient de se venger de plusieurs années de sarcasmes et de mises en boîte !! Il t'a eut !!

J – Eh Daniel !

Celui-ci se retourne avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

D – oui Jack ?

J – Chapeau bas Docteur !! Et il lui fait une belle révérence tout en lui adressant un sourire franc et jovial.

Ils traversent la porte allant vers un avenir beaucoup plus serein. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient fortifiés, et la dernière victoire leur laissait une sensation de bien être qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis bien des années.

Fin


End file.
